The Company's Lucky Clover
by The Stinging Fly
Summary: This is just a fluffy Oneshot series between Thorinxoc which is Clover. Clover is a cute little stubborn hobbit lass, joining the company giving them the 'luck of a lady' as Gandalf says and Thorin can't help but have a soft spot for our tiny hobbit lass. Disclaimer; I only own my OC sadly. Please read and enjoy and excuse bad grammar. Thankyou!
1. Chapter 1 - Crossing the River

**Chapter 1: Crossing the river**

"Mr Gandalf" called the short bonnie hobbit lass, but the wizard didn't hear and carried on trudging through the river. She swallowed hard "Mr Gandalf," her voice called louder and some of the dwarves stopped and turned in the middle of chilly water that reached up to chests. She blushed as did her brother Bilbo, they were far too short to walk through the chilled liquid.

"Oh for goodness sake" she muttered to herself and picked up a smooth round pebble, taking a little skip in her step and throwing the small stone with all her might, managing to knock off the wizard's hat. It tipped off and the old man snatched it up before it was able to run away down steam. He turned and scowled at the smirking dwarves, some whom which, were biting their lips to stop laughing.

"Old man!" a soft voice called to him and he looked up and there she stood the company's tiny lady of luck, their Clover. She stood at the river bank up to her ankles in the water, her pretty face turning red from the embarrassment and their burglar rubbing the of his neck out of awkwardness.

"what is it miss Baggins?" Gandalf asked and she rolled her eyes, "I.. umm..." she began to shutter, "iamalotshorterthenyou" she spoke quickly through her nerves while fiddling with the bottom of her shirt and with that quote some of the dwarves barked out of laughter, causing her face to flare up giving off a charming glow.

"I have to admit" chuckled Balin, "I had forgot how short hobbits are" and Clover huffed a warning to the elderly dwarf only to cause more chuckles and laughter. Thorin had a small smile lifting his lips, and he started to walk back towards the little hobbit lass and her face heated up as the king came closer, his wet clothing clinging to his muscular form, she hadn't realised that he had stopped right in front of her, until he let out a cough grabbing her attention and her eyes darted up and her cheeks once more turned red.

Thorin handed her his belongings, his small smile had turned into a smirk as Clover held them close to her chest and without a warning he bent down and pick her up over his shoulder. Clover let out a cry "Thorin!" and wriggled in his grip clinging onto him for dear life. "if his journey doesn't kill, you I will!" she shrieked and he laughed as he carried her across the water, she trying to hide her blush from him and failing miserably. "I would definitely like to see you try that" Thorin replied to her comment with a husky voice. His hand gripping her waist giving her a friendly squeeze, causing her to giggle and try and escape again, "Oakenshield, that was a promise" she laughed through her threat.  
Thorin chuckled and shook his head, this hobbit, this delightful creature has indeed gotten underneath his skin.  
His tiny,  
lucky Clover.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hunting Part 1

**_Chapter 2 - Hunting Part 1_**

Clover was annoyed, well that was an understatement she is infuriated. Walking and walking and more walking! And it's not like there was a nice scenery to look at. No it was wearisome, there storm clouds that lay over head and in the distance they was darkening as were her thoughts. Her keen eyes narrowed at their leader as the king carried on walking with the same strength he began it with. If only she had a stick or something, she thought and then see would show him.

Gandalf chuckled to himself while looking down at Clover and her face flushed bright red and she woke up from her grumbling, "now my little hobbit" Gandalf laughed again "get that sour look of your face" he smiled down at her and she frowned up at the old wizard, "But you're taller than me" she started to complain, "your legs can cope" and that caused the wizard to laugh again and some on the other dwarves who were feeling the same as Clover to have a small smile tug on the face as the tiny hobbit lass began a rant.

"I mean, come on look at my legs compared to the others, they are so tiny!" she huffed, her wild untamed hair blowing around her face like wild-fire "and" she paused to let out a huff of air from her throat "my coat it's soaked through from the previous down pour. Oh and my stomach!" she over dramatically put her hand on her stomach, "its been growling like a wolf, its missed second breakfast, lunchen.. oof"

Clover fell on the floor as she walked straight into a solid wall, and she began to rub her nose. "yes I did wonder what that noise was" a deep rumbling voice spoke and she eyes widen and Clover looked up like a dear caught in headlights. Thorin solid tall just before the hobbit lass and his face bore a smirk and Clover's cheeks redden to a delightful rose colour.

Our poor hobbit hadn't realised the company had stopped and she had walked straight into Thorin's form, the very handsome king under the mountain and she swallowed deeply, "I...err.." she began to try to explain herself and a gleam appeared in Thorin's eye as he held out a hand for her to take. She nervously took hold of the king's warm hand and he pulled her up with ease.

"We are making camp here" Thorin's voice spoke of authority giving orders while still holding on to Clovers hand with his larger warm coarse one, "and we Miss Clover" he now spoke quietly to the hobbit waking her up from her gazing at Thorin's attractive face. she flushed at being caught but she couldn't take her eyes away from his stormy glassy ones, "we Clover are going hunting." his voice was softer and more husky and she let out a unconscious shiver of delight and she shuttered "hunting?" and Thorin smirked again while sharing down at the frozen hobbit, "yes Miss Baggins, hunting."

Clover swallowed and her eyes widen, oh gosh she thought what has her big mouth gotten herself into...

_to be continued._

* * *

_**Authors note:**  
_I'm still not sure if I like this one.. :L! hmmm.. but anyway!_**  
**I'll like to say to say a big thankyou for the reviews I've got! They really made my day! :') and thankyou for the Fav, and the Follows! you guys know who you are ;D. __Also its been decided that i'll do a one shot series of CloverXThorin, the scenes will not be in order, it's just simply what I get inspired to write. please do excuse bad grammar and spelling! I hope you have enjoyed reading, and I hope to see you again for the next tuning! GOOD EVENING._


	3. Chapter 3 - Thoughts of the heart

** Chapter 3; Thoughts of the heart.**

'Clover was being more skittish than normal' Thorin brooded to himself watching the lady hobbit sit beside Bifur carving something under intense concentration, with such a tiny knife that only her tiny hands could hold. Thorin had tried for weeks now to find out what she was making and every time she would quickly hide it and say it was nothing or simply blush and babble about it not being finished yet and that he could see it when she was finished. Indeed Thorin was too intrigued by the lass, there was something unseen pulling him to her, something deep inside of him was alight. He took in a deep breath of his pipe that lay between his lips as he glaze at Clover, her hair a deep chestnut brown with copper streams running through it in the fire light and her cheeks were a cherry red that could put the brightest rubies to shame. Thorin let out a breath of smoke, and allowed his mind to wonder for a brief moment to think of her. His lucky Clover. He mentally scowled 'no, the company's lucky Clover'.

Thorin was startled from his brooding to see Balin sat beside him with a smirk place on his lips, Thorin sighed out the smoke, "she intrigues you" Balin spoke quietly, Thorin turned his head slightly to face him, but he didn't take his eyes take off Clover, Balin didn't need an answer he already knew the look that sat deep hidden in Thorin's eyes. Clovers eyes flicked up and connected with the king's for a moment causing her cheeks to flare and then she quickly looked down. Bifur began to chuckle beside her and she to slap him in a friendly manner while frowning slightly. Thorin's lips pulled up slightly after watching her reaction. "And you she" Balin spoke softly, Thorin's face became emotionless and his eyes turned to Balin, almost as if he had been caught red handed. Balin simply chuckled, "even a blind man can see the way you look at each other, laddie" Thorin huffed out a breath of smoke, and Balin's smirk broaden never did he deny it, no, Thorin knew how he felt about the lass. "do something about it lad, women like her don't come around so often" Balin gave his council standing up to leave Thorin to his thoughts, but Thorin's voice held him back. "There will be no other in this world as I live, compared to she" he voice was deep and low so only he could hear the lord. Balin smiled that was all he needed to hear.

"Get some sleep everyone, we leave at dawn" Thorin's voice spoke out startling Clover from the piece of wood in her hands. She had just finished it, and Thorin carried on commanding everyone. 'Alright, alright! Gosh moody much!' She thought towards the king and mentally stuck her tongue out at him and carried on sorting out her bedding. "Dwalin you take first watch" Thorin spoke walking around "Right" a gruff reply came back from Dwalin and clover looked up and she swallowed thickly, that had indeed ruined her plan for tonight. There was no way she could get past Dwalin unseen, she looked down at the carved wood in her hand, and it was small but delicate. It had taken time to round the piece of wood also carving four leaf clovers into it. She quickly tucked it into her pocket as Thorin patrolled by. Now all she had to do was to gain the courage to give it to Thorin or simply try and sneak past Dwalin. And truth be told she preferred the later. Clover don't know what processed her to carve it, or in-fact what part of her head that told her to give it to him, but she just wanted too. It was as if she was giving something of herself to him, causing her to redden at the thought. "Nonsense Clover, it's just a gift" she muttered to try and convince herself.

So our tiny hobbit waited, for all the company to sleep and one most important character was the king under the mountain his self, 'gosh, It's like facing a dragon already' she thought to herself silently creeping over the bodies until she came face to face with Dwalin. There he sat, smirking with an eyebrow raised. Clover froze, and she quickly changed her mind starting to head back. But stopped and quickly ran back and placed the wood next to Thorin's head and scampered off to her blanket and sat there glaring at Dwalin, daring him to do anything. He simply just chuckled and carried on sharpening his axe. 'That's just what I thought, acts all rough and ready but is cuddly on the inside' Clover smirked and lay back down and let out a sigh of her life. And fell to sleep.

Thorin woke up before dawn again and turned his head, he had surprising slept well. That's when he saw it. A round pebble of wood by his side, he gingerly picked it up and saw that it had been designed with four leaf clovers on it entwined with one another, and soft smile pulled at his lips. It was beautiful. He slowly pocketed in his chest pocket by his heart. And gazed over at the sleeping hobbit, his mind racing, his chest felt warm. 'She… oh she' Thorin thought stuttering in his own head, Our Clover you see had just melted his heart and emotion flooded into him, but mainly his cheeks. Placing a hand on his chest where it was, his head only read one trail of thought, 'She would always have a place in his heart, always…'

* * *

**Author's note; Sorry about the wait as well as the bad grammar! :3 I would like to say thankyou for the review, fav's and follows! it warms my heart. This one is slightly different as i wanted to show a Thorin's thoughts to Clover as well as her own! Don't worry this was surprising deeper then i thought it would be, but Clover will be up to her old tricks again in the next chapter! Hopefully i'll see you again next time, Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! Good evening! **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Meeting

**Chapter 4; The Meeting**

There was a loud knock at the door, a thunderous boom that caused our tiny bonnie lass Clover to jump,

"He's here" Gandalf spoke and her brother got up and made his way stomping to the door followed quickly by all the dwarves.

"Who's here?" she spoke softly to Gandalf, that gleam was back in her eye again, a Took's look. Gandalf didn't reply but winked his old twinkling eyes. She scowled up at the big wizard. "Fine, Keep your secrets" she huffed and followed the grey figure through the dwarf crowd, sneaking through till she ended up by Dwalin. They seemed to connect the tall warrior and the tiny curious hobbit lady. She was quite fond of him, _'all he needs is a hug'_ Clover thought and smiled sweetly up at the big warrior.

There on the front porch was a very handsome noble looking dwarf. He stood tall with his head held up high with kingly air surrounding him. All of the dwarves then bowed their heads in a greeting. Dwalin placed an armoured hand on her shoulder and gave it a playful squeeze as some kind of comfort. She fiddled with the bottom of her skirt while staring wide eyed up at the majestic dwarf.

He was tall and broad for her to look at with long raven hair that fell around his head framing him even more, with hints of silver running through the mane. She eyes were wandering about his handsome face until the dwarf spoke.

"… I at least lost my way twice" She giggled _'Men and directions'_ it was only the firm hand of Dwalin that was stopping her for laughing out loud. The noble dwarf took off his coat and hug it up, leaving Bilbo at the door wide eyed, And our Clover star-struck at the attractive dwarf.

"There is no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo fumed, and she swallowed looking between Bilbo and their guest? Should she call him that?

"so… this is the hobbit" his deep voice spoke automatically looking at Bilbo sizing him up and down, as a predator would with its prey .

"Ah! Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our company" Gandalf butted in trying to reduce the tension, however failing.

"Tell me hobbit, have you had much practise fighting? Axe or sword? That is your weapon of choice?" Bilbo swallowed the sudden courage he had was now gone,

"I have some skill with conkers if you must know, but I don't see why that is important" he huffed. Thorin smirked "as I thought" he paused and turned "he's more of a grocer then a burglar" causing all the dwarfs to chuckle.

Clover saw red, "how dare you" she hissed stepping forward still with Dwalin's hand on her shoulder, and Thorin's eyebrow rose,

"And who's this, Gandalf?" Thorin spoke looking down at the pretty lass, her outburst had surprised him he'll give her that,

"Ah! Clover be nice" Gandalf whispered with a soft smile, she shot him a look, and then turned back to the king under the mountain,

"you are in my home, 'sir'" she hissed out through gritted teeth, She was getting close to slapping the so called 'king' around the head and telling him to go back outside and knock again. _'And even then' _she fumed in her head _'I would slap him!'_. Clover let out a deep breath to try at least calm herself a bit and then continued. "I at least expected, you the king under the mountain to show some type of respect to your hosts wither you were expected or not" She finished her little rant and a small smile placed its self on Thorin's lips,

"My apologies, my lady," he spoke with a deep rumbling voice causing her to shiver and step back into Dwalin again and Dwalin smiled down at the little spite, "maybe you should at least introduce yourself to your quest?" Thorin smirked again, _'oh you little...'_ Clover fumed again inside herself, mentally smacking her head against a wall. Her mouth opened then closed and then she frowned, glaring at Thorin and stood forward again with a little bow.

"Clover Baggins, Bilbo's younger sister at your service" she looked up at him with big doe like eyes, and then something inside Thorin's heart melted, and his soft smile on his face was quickly replaced with a noble blank expression.

"A pleasure Miss Baggins" he murmured and then walked through into the kitchen with his company leaving Bilbo and Clover together looking at each other with the same look of_, 'Rude'_ and _'what on middle-earth?!'._

Thorin sat down head of the table and slowly ate his stew that Clover put down in front of him, still mind you glaring at him while doing so. Thorin rolled his eyes and began to talk to Balin, however his eyes kept glancing at her ever so often. She was sat next to Dwalin and smiling up at the warrior talking about something and throwing her arms all about the place while doing so.

That's when Thorin knew, this lass was his One, she then looked at Thorin her eyes sparkling with curiosity and mirth as her cheeks redden and she looked down at the table attempting to hide that she was caught staring at the king. Well what can she say, hobbits don't have beards. _'yes, that's it hobbits don't have beards'_ She coughed and suddenly found an very interesting mark on the table and tried to rub it off. She turned to playfully glare at Dwalin_, 'yep it must have been him'_ she thought to herself as an distraction and Thorin felt the last part of him snap… and he was hers.

Gandalf saw the whole ordeal and hmmed again to himself well friendship he knew would happened but that from Thorin and Clover was something else, something more. _'well, well'_ his lips smirked around his pipe to himself_, 'I hope I'm invited to the wedding'._

"What are you smirking at wizard?" Clover asked the old man, with her arms crossed over her chest playfully.

"oh, nothing my dear, nothing" Gandalf smiled and watched the hobbit nod and glance at Thorin yet again_, 'oh, nothing… Yet'._

* * *

**_Author's_**_** note; What ya think? i'm still not sure! i really wanted a i don't want to be attracted to him/her but i am! type of thingy.. . Also I would like to thankyou for your patience and the following and faving! it always makes my day! (sorry for my grammar, gosh its bad.. ^-^;;) THANKS FOR READING! read again if you want! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Blaming Kili

** Chapter 5: Blaming Kili**

The company finally stopped after an exhaustive day of walking or in Clover's case running after Kili. He had pushed her into a nearby bush and then ran for his life, and of course Clover jumped to her leathery feet and gave chase. Which she's proud to say, she did in fact manage to get her own back. Yes, she knows now that tackling a dwarf into a pile of mud is not one of her cleverest ideas, because here she stands in the middle of the company caked in mud.

"Gandalf!" clover shouted while dodging the dwarfs getting the camp ready, "yes?" Gandalf smiled looking down at the small hobbit, well what he believed to be Clover underneath all the mud that covered her. "Is there a river or lake around here?" she tried to ask as innocently as she could, even adding a flutter of her eye lashes. "Well, yes there is but that depends on which direction you went in" the old wizard began and he took a deep breath of his pipe looking down at the small hobbit, "why?" he asked. Clover groaned and her eye twitched 'what is it with wizards having to know everything' she thought while forcing a smile.

"I just want to bathe, please" she begged tugging at the old wizards robe in the process, "I won't be gone long, please! I just want to get the mud out of my hair and off my skin, pretty please" continued looking up underneath her eyelashes at him, causing him to sigh and in defeat. 'oh yes, female charm works every time!' she thought with a giggle and did a little victory skip for besting the wizard "Thank you!" she laughed grinning up at Gandalf. "I didn't even say yes, Clover" he smirked and carried on smoking his pipe, "ah, yes but your actions speak louder than any words wizard and also the fact that you cannot say no to me" She chirped and giggled before running off and digging around in her bag to find some spare clothes and soap.

* * *

It had been a long day for the company, indeed the walking was long and exhaustive, even if the king under the mountain won't say so to himself. He sat by watching the company going through their usual routine, Clover would help Bombur with the dinner and then she would go and bother Dwalin again, whom she had become fond of being such a curious creature as her-self.

Thorin couldn't control his eyes as he watched them, automatically finding the hobbit lass in the mix to check she was safe and she indeed was, but doing something out of character. She was digging around in her bag for something and then quickly standing and briefly talking to Gandalf who gestured to his right and she grinned before looking around and leaving the safety of the camp fire. Thorin sighed to himself 'she should know better than leaving without company'. He ran a large hand through his long mane and started tailing after her, 'I'll better go and check on her' he thought knowing full well he wouldn't be able to relax until Clover got back into camp.

* * *

Clover felt filthy and she was sure that she stank, with a quick sniff of herself she grimaces. Ah, she yes does and with that her pace quickens to get the lake as quickly as she could to the lake. She couldn't wait to actually smell nice and be clean, off course all of this was Kili's fault. she glared softly remembering walking normally and then she suddenly was in a bush hearing the laughter of kili running off, and then she started to giggle, actually it was quite funny.

She walked out into the clearing and all her thoughts were forgotten as she stared in awe at the lake. It sat beautifully surrounded by some the trees like it's silent guardian and the water looked still and inviting, as the moonlight shone across its surface.

Clover let out a happy sigh as the paddled in the water and cooling her feet down. She quickly threw her clothes to the side and took her shirt off when she heard a twig snap behind her and she spun around clutching her shirt to her chest and her eyes wide in fright. And stood in front of her was a wide eyed mountain king, there was a pregnant pause as Clover and Thorin locked eyes. Her face turning a bright scarlet "Turn around!" she gasped and Thorin quickly turned his back, hiding a deep blush that also rose on his face.

"what are you doing here!" clover squeaked her thoughts going a mile a dozen, "I was following you" Thorin deep voice rumbled, causing clover to shiver, oh why does his voice have to sound so nice she thought, while her face flaring up as he continued to talk "do you have no idea how dangerous it is out here?" his voice spoke waking her from the lovely pleasant thoughts left her head and her red face went white at the thought of Orcs and she swallowed to lump in her throat. "I have a good idea, but we're safe now, right?" she muttered to herself while moving her feet through the water. "I just wanted to bathe Thorin".

Thorin's heart skipped a beat at that, he didn't know if it was how she said his name or the idea of her bathing or perhaps both. His hand swiftly went to cover his face, realising what his thoughts were. "I did not mean to interrupt" he spoke with a husky barbaric voice. Clover froze and didn't know what to do next, so in her panic and mental pause she decided to admire him. This proceeded by staring at his back, his long mane of hair fell across his broad shoulders and her eyes went lower and lower until she quickly looked up mentally telling herself off.

"I shall stay and keep watch for you, my lady" he murmured and Clover felt her face heat up once more. Oh, not this 'my lady' stuff again she huffed. "thank you but please call me Clover, I am no lady" she laughed at the thought and she began to undress quickly behind Thorin and wade out into the water. Thorin smirked "I wouldn't say that" he mocked her and she turned bright red, "oh gosh how much did you see?" she gasped and hastily shuttered and then ducked her head under the water to relived her heated face and of course of the thought of him seeing her that way. Thorin choked, "nothing!" he quickly spoke. "nothing at all" and started begging Mahal that she would hurry up.

'Okay, okay' Clover thought to herself while washing, 'it's just Thorin sat there with his back to you, and you're naked in the water…' she paused in the water suddenly realising how real the situation was. She was naked, with Thorin right there. 'oh my gosh, oh mahal, arghh!' Suddenly Clover was bathing with a speed that you'll never know a hobbit to have. Once she was done she crept out of the water cursing in her head and praying that the dwarf king wouldn't turn around from his sitting place, and she grabbed her cleaned clothes and frantically shoved them on.

"Done!" Clover all most shouted with her nervousness and her face bringing bright red of the idea being caught unclothed, Thorin took a moment before turning around, he was a little too worried how he would react. When he did, his breath was caught in his throat. Clover's beauty shone in the moonlight, the wet ringlets bounced around her face, and she walked up to him and gave him one of her nervous smiles. "Thank you for keeping watch my lord," she whispered to him and did a funny sort of a bow that had Thorin smirking, he didn't realise how much he made the lass nervous "it was my honor" he spoke deeply and bowing slightly back causing her to blush even more, if that was possible?

Clover coughed to herself and pointed back to camp and tried to scamper away from Thorin leaving him smirking. "Clover" he called her and she froze mid step. 'oh what now' Clover thought before slowly turning around as Thorin walked passed her, "You've left your clothing" He smirked and Clover cursed running back collecting them and Thorin's eye brows rose, she has been around Dwalin too much.

He carried up the path back to the camp and smiled softly to himself and called over his shoulder to his hobbit "Oh and Clover, your shirt is inside out" Thorin chuckled to himself as he heard even more cursing and clothes been thrown to the floor. He could practically feel her glare on the back of his head. Wait what did just think? His hobbit? No, no she wasn't his… He swallowed thickly at the thought, no she was the company's, yes the company's he tried to tell himself before heading into the clearing of the camp.

Meanwhile Clover now correctly dressed was mimicking Thorin, in her best deep voice "oh and your shirts inside out" she huffed, "yes thank you very much, you annoying, slightly attractive idiot!" and with that her clothes bundled in her arms,'I so blame Kili for all of this' She thought and began stomping back up to camp red faced and embarrassed.

* * *

_Authors note:_

_I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter! ^-^;;, And please just ignore the bad spelling, grammar, oh and the paragraphing! But i hope you've all had a good new year and Christmas! i hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully i'll get more out! :D but what did you think of it? was there enough tension there ;) But not too much i'd love Clover to be just too cute for her own good! hehe, :) Thankyou for reading! 3 _


End file.
